Songlovers
by HPandHG
Summary: A sort of songfic but not really. about edward and bella and their life. explains more in story
1. Chasing Cars

Ok so i don't really like to read songfics, but this is not really a songfic. it is going to be a combination of songs that i think really fit Twilight and New Moon. i thought this was was perfect. If you have any suggestions or ideas please review. thankx

* * *

**Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol**  
We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own 

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
they're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

A/ Thanks for reading. please review


	2. How to save a life

This song I thought would fit well when Edward has to save a Bella and when Bella has to save Edward. please read the lyrics and think about it:)

How to Save a Life 

By The Fray

Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life  
How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life


	3. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This has nothing to do with the songs. I was just wondering if anyone had an idea for a fanfic. I don't have any ideas but I can write well. So if you had an idea and can't write it or something, I would love to do it. We could like co write it or whatever. So if you're interested review or contact me. Thanks


	4. Far Away

**This song is for when Edward and Bella are apart and when they are reunited. Thank you Spiritual Bob for the suggestion, because I totally agree :) Enjoy****

* * *

**

Far Away by Nickelback

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_CHORUS_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_CHORUS_

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

* * *

Again thanks for reading and just reminding anyone if they have a story idea please review or send me a message


	5. Crazy

**I thought this song could fit when Edward tells Bella she is crazy for loving him and wanting to be with/around him. Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:)**

**

* * *

**

**Crazy by Gnarls Barkley **

I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind  
There was something so pleasant about that place.  
Even your emotions had an echo  
In so much space

And when you're out there  
Without care,  
Yeah, I was out of touch  
But it wasn't because I didn't know enough  
I just knew too much

Does that make me crazy  
Does that make me crazy  
Does that make me crazy  
Probably

And I hope that you are having the time of your life  
But think twice, that's my only advice

Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are,  
Ha ha ha bless your soul  
You really think you're in control

Well, I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
Just like me

My heroes had the heart to Lose their lives out on a limb  
And all I remember is thinking, I want to be like them  
Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun  
And it's no coincidence I've come  
And I can die when I'm done

Maybe I'm crazy  
Maybe you're crazy  
Maybe we're crazy  
Possibly


	6. True Friends

I justed wanted to take out a chapter for Harry Potter. I am a huge fan and with the series ending I thought that this song represented Harry, Hermione, and Ron's friendship. They are the best trio i have ever heard off. Thank you J.K. Rowling for making a great series and a wonderful friendship.) I do not own this song or Harry Potter.

* * *

**True Friends by Hannah Montana**

we sign our cards and letters BFF  
you've got a million ways to make me laugh  
you're looking out for me you've got my back  
it's so good to have you around  
you know the secrets i could never tell  
and when i'm quiet you break through my shell  
don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
cuz you keep my feet on the ground

you're a true friend  
you're here till the end  
you pull me aside when somethin' aint right  
talk with me now and into the night  
till it's alright again  
you're a true friend

you don't get angry when i change the plans  
somehow you're never out of second chances  
you don't say "i told you", when i'm wrong again  
i'm so lucky that i found

a true friend you're here till the end  
you pull me aside when somethin' aint right  
talk with me now and into the night  
till it's alright again

true friends will go to the end of the earth  
till they find the things you need  
friends hang on to the ups and the downs  
cuz they got someone to believe in

chorus x2

true friend  
true friend  
true friend


End file.
